supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Time Galaxy
in the Train Circle of the Toy Time Galaxy]] The Toy Time Galaxy is a toy themed galaxy including desserts, toy houses and other miscellaneous things, appear in Super Mario Galaxy. It is located in the Engine Room. Mario can only access this galaxy once he collects 40 Power Stars, including the Grand Stars from Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor, Bowser's Star Reactor, Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada, and Bowser's Dark Matter Plant. Missions Mission 1: Heavy Metal Mecha Bowser Mario must make his way to the Mecha Bowser and dismantle the robot's body to free the trapped Gearmos. Upon their liberation, the Gearmos will express their thanks when you walk up to them. The Spring power-up is recommended, but not required. Mission 2: Mario Meets Mario Mario must make his way to the Mario Figure and grab all five Silver Stars that are scattered around the outside. Mission 3: Bouncing Down Cake Lane Mario must make his way through the cake section and destroy the Undergrunt Gunner's turret at the end. His spring form is not required, but is recommended. Secret Star: The Flipswitch Chain On the Screw Planet, Mario must feed a Hungry Luma 50 Star Bits. After his meal, the Luma creates the Chain Planet. Mario must make his way over and flip the Flipswitch Panels to yellow. Once their colour is yellow, the panels spawn Mario's reward. Prankster Comets Fast Foe Comet: Fast Foes of Toy Time Mario must complete the galaxy's secret star, but the Tox Boxes and spiky platforms have their speed increased. Planets Starting Planet (Train Circle) A starting planet for all 3 missions. This planet includes a train track and two trains, which seems to drive in different ways in each missions. The launch star's positions also change in each mission. Toy House A house with screws to screw in/loosen. On the right side of the toy house is a launch star that launches you out of the chimney. Food Dish Planet A planet with a large bottle and some forks and spoons, the bottle top needs to be stomped to get to the launch star inside the bottle. Mecha Bowser A robot which represents Mecha Bowser, when you break the long stone stack on the top you will free the kidnapped gearmos. Mecha-Koopas appear here and there. Screw This planet resembles the F.L.U.D.D. pack from Super Mario Sunshine. Mario Figure An 8-bit figure with Mario's look on top. The Luigi version is 8-bit Luigi. Frozen Dessert Area This area is based off your typical frozen desserts. The area's first half has normal cakes. In the second half, Mario encounters ice cream, lollipops, and actual ice on his way. Skating on the ice is possible yet risky. Giant Birthday Cake This birthday cake's top side has candles that are on fire. The candles lose their flame when Mario uses his Star Spin near them. When all five are put out, Mario can access the Undergrunt Gunner's planet. Undergrunt Gunner Cake Planet An Undergrunt Gunner make his home here on this cake planet. It hovers above a Black Hole. Mecha Koopas also appear on the planet. Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy galaxies